It's You
by SophieFischersKid
Summary: Não sei fazer sumários... Os Cullen estão na Itália, esperando para falar com os Volturi, e Nessie bate à porta do quarto de Jacob.


N.A.: Ficou um bocado grande, mas tá valendo xD

É baseada na música "It's You", da Michelle Branch. A música é pequenininha e muito, muito fofa. Vale a pena ouvir, gente! =D

.com/watch?v=9R7DRNkpCmQ

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It's You**_

Ouvi duas batidas na porta e me sentei a cama, sentindo-me um pouco nervoso. Eu tinha acabado de conseguir superar a ansiedade e o pânico para finalmente conseguir dormir, e alguém me acordava. Fantástico.

- Jacob? Posso entrar?

Minha raiva se dissipou num instante, e eu sorri. Durante alguns instantes, esqueci-me completamente do motivo para eu estar na Itália e para estar apavorado. Esqueci-me completamente do fato de que os Volturi queriam ver Nessie, para saber o que fazer com ela agora que ela parara de crescer; nem me ocorreu que dentro de menos de vinte e quatro horas nós iríamos vê-los, e que talvez eu tivesse que lutar por sua vida - porque eu não deixaria aqueles sanguessugas nojentos encostarem um dedo em Nessie.

Durante alguns minutos, a única coisa que me importava era que Nessie havia acabado de bater a minha porta e queria falar comigo.

Esperei que ela batesse de novo, mas ela não bateu. Apressado, pulei da cama e abri a porta, enfiando a cabeça para fora. Nessie já estava a caminho do seu quarto, do outro lado do corredor.

- Nessie! - eu sussurrei, e ela se virou. Seu rosto abriu-se num sorriso quando me viu. - O que foi?

Ela se virou e veio andando em minha direção, até parar na minha frente.

- Posso entrar?

Olhei nervosamente para o quarto em frente ao meu, de onde Bella e Edward estavam ouvindo tudo o que se passava no corredor. Nessie revirou os olhos.

- Se eles quisessem me impedir, já teriam feito isso. - ela comentou, com cara de impaciência. Eu dei um passo para o lado para deixá-la entrar e peguei minha camisa, em cima da cadeira.

- Prefiro não arriscar. - falei, vestindo-a.

Nessie riu nervosamente e se sentou em minha cama, balançando os pés. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- O que foi?

Ela pôs os pés na cama e abraçou os joelhos. Eu abracei seu tronco, não me importando com Edward nos vigiando. Nessie estava visivelmente transtornada e, modéstia a parte, meu abraço era a única coisa que conseguia confortá-la. Ela apertou meu braço com a mão.

- Eu não consegui dormir direito.

Apertei meu abraço ao redor dela.

- Dorme aqui. - ofereci. Ela recostou a cabeça no meu ombro e fechou os olhos. Eu prendi a respiração, com medo de que, se me movesse, acabaria com a magia daquele momento. Magia do meu ponto de vista, claro: Nessie não tinha a menor idéia do que aquilo queria dizer para mim.

Desde a hora em que eu reconheci sua voz me chamando, perdi totalmente o ritmo da minha respiração. Quando ela abraçou seus joelhos com cara de triste, meu coração deu um salto doloroso. E no momento em que a abracei, assim que minha pele quente encostou na sua, ele começou a bater muito rápido, rápido demais, a ponto de eu achar que eu nunca iria parar.

Era assim que eu me sentia sempre que estava perto de Nessie.

Meu amor por ela aumentava cada dia mais. Há algumas semanas, eu amava a amava como a uma irmã. Não por causa da Impressão; o que ela me trazia era uma necessidade urgente de fazer Nessie feliz. O que eu sentia por ela era algo muito maior: eu a amava.

Toquei sua bochecha com leveza e a olhei com ternura, lutando contra a vontade de beijá-la. Estava ficando mais difícil à medida que ela crescia e se tornava uma mulher, uma mulher muito bonita.

- Jake? - Nessie chamou, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Sim. - respondi, completamente fascinado pelo seu rosto. Minha voz estava totalmente aérea. Nessie abriu os olhos, e eu tive que lutar para parar de olhar fixamente para ela.

- Ah, bom. Já estava achando que você tinha caído no sono. - ela comentou, se aconchegando mais em mim. Prendi a respiração de novo, mas tive que soltar para responder.

- Eu não acho que vou conseguir dormir de novo hoje, Nessie.

Ela levantou o rosto e me olhou, parecendo culpada.

- Desculpa te acordar.

- Não é por isso. - assegurei - Eu só tenho coisa demais na cabeça.

- É, eu também. - ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio. Uma "mania Bella" de Nessie. Eu teria sorrido se ela não parecesse tão preocupada. Um sentimento estava estampado em seus olhos: medo.

Abracei-a mais forte e ela me enlaçou com os braços também.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Nessie. Os Volturi vão te deixar ir.

Ela me abraçou mais forte.

- Eu estou com medo, Jake. Eles não são razoáveis.

- Não se preocupe, Nessie. - respondi, fazendo o possível usar um tom tranquilizador quando eu mesmo estava assustado. - Eu não vou deixar que eles te machuquem. Ninguém vai encostar um dedo na minha Nessie.

- "Minha Nessie" quer dizer "minha irmã", certo? - ela perguntou, com uma fisionomia um pouco diferente do normal e um tom um pouco mais áspero.

- É. Você é como minha irmã. - respondi, tentando soar convincente. Nessie claramente não me via como um homem ainda. Para ela, eu era apenas Jake, o amigo da família, o irmão mais velho que estava lá em todos os momentos. Por mais que tivesse alcançado seu crescimento máximo, ela ainda era nova demais para corresponder ao que eu sentia. Nessie me amava, sim, mas como irmão.

Surpreendentemente, aquilo era o bastante para mim. Contanto que ela me quisesse por perto, eu estaria feliz.

- Jake? - ela chamou de novo.

- Oi. - respondi, sem conseguir disfarçar agora. Eu estava olhando fixamente para ela, lutando contra a vontade de abaixar meu rosto até meus lábios tocarem os dela.

- Me responde uma coisa? - ela perguntou, e eu me esforcei para sair do meu quase transe e assentir. – Pelo que você ouviu, como é a Impressão?

Franzi as sobrancelhas. De todas as perguntas, logo essa. Nessie me olhou, esperando minha resposta.

- A Impressão é um vínculo com a outra pessoa, um vínculo muito forte... é como se ela fosse uma extensão de quem eu sou, e protegê-la fosse como proteger uma parte de mim. É como se vê-la sofrendo me causasse dor física. Mas a Impressão em si não é o amor. Ele vem depois, sozinho, por ele mesmo.

- Você fala com muita certeza, Jake. - Nessie se aconchegou mais em mim de novo, e sua voz tinha um tom meio aborrecido. - Como se já tivesse tido sua Impressão.

- É porque eu já tive, Nessie. - respondi, com a voz fraca. Eu não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo. Eu não queria contar, não ainda. Se eu contasse, Nessie não ia acreditar no meu amor. Ela ia achar que ele existia por causa da Impressão, e não isso não era verdade.

Ela ergueu o rosto e olhou para mim quando eu respondi.

- Já teve? - sua voz era uma mistura de curiosidade com alguma coisa que eu não entendi. Esperança, talvez?

- Já. Muito tempo atrás. - respondi, dando mais informações do que era necessário.

- E quem é? - ela perguntou, mais curiosa e mais esperançosa, se fosse isso o que ela estava, do que antes.

- Não vou te contar, Nessie. - finalmente recuperei meu autocontrole. Ela me deu a língua, e eu ri.

- Anda, Jake, fala!

- Não vou falar.

- Quem é? - ela perguntou de novo, mas eu só sacudi a cabeça.

- Dorme, Nessie. - deitei sua cabeça contra meu ombro de novo, e ela me abraçou e fechou os olhos. Abracei-a também.

- Boa noite, Jake. - ela desejou, entre um bocejo. Eu ainda a ouvi murmurar "quem é?", mas logo sua respiração assumiu um ritmo mais calmo e ela caiu no sono.

Eu fiquei observando-a dormir por um tempo. Deus, ela era tão linda! Seu rosto estava completamente em paz agora que ela dormia. Não gosto de clichês, mas ela parecia um anjinho. O _meu_ anjinho.

Eu queria contar pra ela. Queria muito dizer tudo o que sentia por ela, descrever a forma como ela mexia comigo, como de um jeito ou de outro tudo o que eu fazia era para a felicidade dela. Nessie era o meu Norte, a direção que eu seguia na vida, o único motivo pra a história de ser um lobisomem valer apena.

Examinei seu rosto com o olhar; seus lábios tão convidativos, sua pele macia e perfeita, suas pálpebras fechadas suavemente contra seus olhos cor de chocolate. Eu amava seus olhos, tão inocentes, tão puros. Como alguém que olhava dentro deles poderia achar que Nessie era má? Ela era a criatura mais doce da Terra, não conseguiria fazer mal a ninguém!

Mas ela tinha razão numa coisa: os Volturi não eram razoáveis. Se eles queriam eliminar alguma coisa, eles achavam motivos para isso; ou não achavam, mas eliminavam assim mesmo, porque ninguém ousaria contestar. Ninguém menos eu. Eu havia prometido a Nessie e a mim mesmo que não deixaria ninguém encostar nela, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que dar minha vida.

Por um instante, eu senti medo de novo. Medo de que talvez tudo pudesse acabar rápido demais, e de que eu não tivesse tempo de dizer para ela o que eu sentia. Medo de que eu não tivesse tempo de provar o gosto dos seus lábios, ou de ouví-la, pelo menos uma vez, dizendo que me amava.

Deslizei os dedos suavemente por seu rosto, por cima de suas pálpebras, seguindo o contorno dos seus lábios. Como eu queria que ela fosse pelo menos um pouquinho mais velha... Ou talvez nem isso. Eu queria que, só por um minuto, ela soubesse do quanto eu a amava. E, falando sinceramente, eu queria que ela me amasse de volta.

- Jake... – ela sussurrou meu nome, e meu coração deu um salto de novo. Por um minuto pensei que ela fosse acordar, mas ela continuou dormindo profundamente.

Eu passei meus braços por baixo de seu corpo e me levantei com cuidado para não acordá-la. Ela ainda estava dormindo, disso eu tinha certeza por causa de sua respiração, mas quando eu me levantei ela envolveu meu pescoço com as mãos.

E, assim que suas mãos me tocaram, eu comecei a ver o sonho de Nessie. Era como se ela estivesse tentando me mostrar alguma imagem, mas, como ela estava dormindo, isso devia ser inconsciente.

O sonho era praticamente uma repetição dos últimos minutos: nós dois, no meu quarto, conversando. Essa imagem tinha algo fora do comum: não era só imagem. Era exclusivo de sonhos, ou Nessie conseguia passar sons também?

- Jake, por favor, me conta! Quem é sua Impressão? – Nessie me perguntava no sonho. Eu estava me vendo; a cena toda era vista por Nessie. Eu não era tão bonito nem tão forte assim.

Vi eu mesmo arqueando as sobrancelhas, e depois sorrindo.

- É você, Nessie.

Eu estava pegando os sentimentos de Nessie também. Só reparei isso quando senti a minha própria felicidade duplicada.

O sonho parou por aí, e eu reparei que Nessie estava com um sorriso no rosto. Não consegui me impedir de sorrir também. Esse sonho me deixara com uma certeza: Nessie também me amava.

Nessie me amava. Nessie me amava. Eu não cansava de repetir isso para mim mesmo. Nessie. Me. Amava. Achei que fosse explodir de felicidade. Eu não tinha mais que me preocupar se estava forçando demais, eu não tinha mais que ficar com medo de que ela fosse conhecer alguém e se apaixonar – porque a Impressão só funciona para um lado.

Nessie amava Jacob. Eu era Jacob. Nessie me amava!

Eu poderia sair pulando e cantando se não estivesse com o meu anjo adormecido nos braços. Ela se mexeu e murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível, e eu olhei para ela, sorrindo. Ela ainda tinha o seu próprio sorriso no rosto. Seus lábios me prenderam de novo. Depois dos olhos, eles eram o que mais me fascinava nela.

Abaixei meu rosto. Eu queria _muito_ beijá-la. E ela me amava também. Não faria mal, faria? Aproximei mais meu rosto do dela, decidido do que ia fazer. E quando meus lábios a tocaram... era sua bochecha que eu estava beijando.

Eu não teria coragem de fazer isso com Nessie. Por mais que ela me amasse também, não era certo. Eu não queria forçá-la a nada, tudo o que ela faria em relação a mim seria por escolha própria. O nosso primeiro beijo seria algo especial para mim, e eu queria que também fosse para ela.

- Boa noite, meu anjo. – sussurrei para ela antes de beijar seu rosto mais uma vez e andar em direção a porta. Antes que eu estivesse muito perto, no entanto, ela se abriu. Eu olhei para fora, surpreso, e Edward estava parado no corredor.

- Deixa que eu levo daqui. Ela vai dormir em nosso quarto o resto da noite. – ele disse, estendendo os braços. Eu passei Nessie para ele com bastante cuidado. Ela não quis soltar meu pescoço, e eu ri baixinho antes de me lembrar de Edward ali.

- Eu já desisti, Jacob. – ele falou, sério, e eu o encarei, tentando entender suas palavras. – Eu já aceitei que vocês dois vão ficar juntos. Você a ama, e ela, a você. Você era o único que não conseguia ver.

Eu não conseguia falar nada. Eu estava sonhando ou Edward estava me dizendo que ia me deixar ficar com a filha dele sem resistência?

- Sem resistência não. – ele respondeu aos meus pensamentos, com uma cara impaciente. – Eu fiz o possível para aproximá-la de Nahuel, mas...

Eu fechei a cara. Nahuel. Nunca gostei dele. Edward riu.

- Não se preocupe, ela nunca pensou nele do jeito que pensava em você. Eu sei.

Ele olhou para a própria testa e nós dois rimos. Estranho, eu rindo junto com Edward. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e ignorou meus pensamentos.

- Jacob, eu tenho que te fazer um pedido.

Sua expressão estava muito séria. Eu assenti, engolindo em seco. Edward tomou fôlego antes de começar.

- Cuide bem da minha menina, ouviu, Jacob? Eu quero que ela esteja feliz; essa é a única razão para eu concordar com isso.

Ele olhou para mim, e então para Nessie. Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer.

- Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu vou cuidar bem dela.

Ele assentiu e se virou.

- Boa noite, Jacob.

Antes que eu respondesse, e de um jeito que eu não vi, ele fechou a porta.

- Boa noite. – sussurrei, olhando para a porta, sabendo que ele ouviria. E então me virei e deitei na minha cama, com um sorriso imenso no rosto, me sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostou? Deixa uma review! Não gostou? Deixa uma review (educada, né? xD).

Obrigada por ler! =D


End file.
